osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath
Appearance Wrath appears in several forms due to being a Fiend in spirit form, however he is well know for taking three forms consistently. The first is his physical form when he is outside the demonic sword he calls his domain. When he is physically manifested, Wrath appears as seven foot tall fiend, whose physical strength looks unmatched by none. His skin dark red and looks drenched in black blood, the only thing brighter on his body is the 2 pairs of twisted horns on his head and the glowing yellow eyes he has. His tail is proportional to his body, the three spikes on it's end matching his horns in color. The second form is one of a spiritual manifestation, one he uses when talking and aiding Aldridge in combat. Wrath appears incorporeal while retaining his size. To those that can see him, he appears less detailed and shadowed, the only definite features being his eyes and glowing horns. Fire appears to flow from the corners of his mouth as well, though that is more apparent when he is active or wishes to appear more menacing. In this form, Wrath may only allow certain body parts to appear. It is typical for him to only show his upper body, though he has shown his full body incorporeally before. The third is when Wrath chooses to display his power only through the sword alone. While in this form, the sharp and jagged side of the demonic sword appear to drip red hot fire and the eyes of the demon grabbing the blade glowing. A good thing to note is that the third form is shown while in both the first and second form, though it is less noticeable than when he only appears in the third form. Another good thing to note is that he can take a dormant form in which he can only communicate with Aldridge mentally. The blade will appear dormant in this state as well. Personality Being the personification of the Sin of Wrath, Wrath is known for his anger and hatred towards others. His tone of voice doesn't always match that of his attitude, sometimes being calm, though when Wrath is calm it typically means he is trying to influence others into following their feeling of anger, hatred, or rage. His personality doesn't change when he is talking to Aldridge, though he is easier to talk to due to the bond the two have. However this doesn't stop Wrath from trying to convince Aldridge to give in to his on feelings of hate and hatred. Most attempts at this have been unsuccessful, though they are two to three instances where Aldridge played on his feelings of hatred. These instances were typically combat oriented, aside from one personal event. Powers and Abilities As a greater demon, Wrath commands a great and equal affinity over fire and unholy magics. His rank of greater demon means he has climbed the hierarchy of Demons, his history painted with the blood of humans and demons alike. His renown and legacy makes him more than a greater demon, his crowning achievements and places of work giving him the famous role of "Wrath, the Fifth Deadly Sin". In the realm of unholy magics, Wrath prides himself on casting powerful curses that bring out a person's inner anger, hatred, or rage. The effect depends on the person's initial feelings, but will always cause the feelings of Anger, Rage, and hatred. Other feelings that can be spiked by the the curse are impatience, hateful misanthropy, revenge, and self-destructive behavior, such as drug abuse or suicide. Wrath has been known to be able to cast his curses on several people, but due to being bound to the Demonic sword his full potential is suppressed unless he is in his physical form. Wrath's other most potent magic is his unholy ability to manifest weapons from a person's sin of wrath. In order to execute the magic, the Fiend must reach inside the person's soul and grab hold of their strongest feeling of wrath, whether it be anger, vengeance, or self-destructive behavior. Once Wrath has hold of the feeling, he pulls it from their body as it manifest apon exiting the body. The soul the weapon is pulled from is not harmed, but the weapon's strength and appearance depends on the type of wrath the person harbors. Along with a great affinity for fire magic, Wrath also has great physical strength due to his stature and years of battle. While Wrath may be completely able to back up the name he's held, his current state as the guardian spirit of the sword he was sealed to suppressing his demonic powers. Wrath will sometimes call the blade a prison at times, his anchor making him sometimes powerless in the realm of demons. However the demon of sin will sometimes refer to the anchor as a welcome opportunity, his encounter with Aldridge something that grew on him ever since the two encountered each other at a exorcism in Hungary, Europe. Wrath's power suppression varies based on what form he takes, but with it comes opportunity in his role as guardian spirit. Background Ira Blackford was born in July of 1804 to a Kentucky couple who lived as farmers. Ira had a normal life for someone who lived in the 1800's. However unbenounced to his parents, Ira was mentally unstable. He appeared as a normal person from a young age of ten he began to show murderous tendencies. Ira continued to live normally, or at least it seemed that way to others. He had classmates who noticed his odd and angry tendencies, but it was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. As we know of American history, eventually there were non peaceful terms between the indians and the americans and soon enough the fighting began. In 1824, Ira was listed into the army after the family was losing money. He was going to support his family, however by now Ira's twisted mind had realized the opportunity this war provided. By the age of 26, only two years later, Ira had killed three Indians. These Indians were not warriors though, these were ones killed by his own endeavor; Murder, people would call it. The blackford got some rush in killing Indians on the battlefield, but murder was something that excited him more, far more than what he could do on those battlefields. He would kidnap them when they were out, taking them into the woods where he would gag them, torture them and kill them to fulfill his twisted feelings. Years passed and Ira's body count continued to climb on both the battlefield and his own spree of murders. By 1837, he had murdered at least 43 people on his own and countless dozens on the battle. However, on Christmas day of 1837, Ira Blackford fell to Indian troops in the Battle of Okeechobee. As he bled out on that battlefield, he cried out in anger. He cursed those Indians for killing him, wishing he could murder every one of them. With one final scream he died, his name only to be known for his participation of the Indian War, not his murders. Like others who had murdered his or her fellow man, Ira Blackford awoke to the afterlife. He was chained up, still in his army uniform as he was amongst others sent to Hell. He was later told by the demons over him that he was in the fifth circle of Hell, one for anger. Ira didn't understand, and spent several dozen years being flayed and tortured in the fifth circle for his sins. After bearing the torture of Hell for at least 100 years, his desire for revenge on the Indians and his murderous hunger growing till it was nothing but pure anger and hate. His captors were growing bored of him and planned new torture techniques on the murderous soldier, that is until the time came to shift guards came and Ira broke loose from his chains. The overseers watching the prisoners from grinned something fierce, watching the soul that was silent for the last fifty years of his torture completely tear down and murder his torturers. He took the defensive blows of their whips and chains without flinching and beat them mercilessly with his hands, killing them with the weapons they wielded, and like an hungry animal tear their throats by the teeth he had grit and cracked taking their torture. The overseer took the Fiend in the making from the torture chambers were Ira had stayed and brought him under his wing. It wasn't long before Ira's body began to adapt and change, his presence in Hell molding the dead soldier into a fiend. Ira made his presence known over the next 150 years, growing a reputation by his unconventional means of finding souls for Hell. The fiend would wait in Hell, looking up at the people of Earth and find when the human race would conflict with each other. When he saw an opportunity, the fiend would ascend from the fifth circle of Hell to Earth, coming up where the conflict, fighting, and wars were. Using the unholy magics his fiendish body and desire of wrath gave him, he'd curse some of the soldiers of each side to become more violent, savage, and uncaring for their own lives as they would fight on. If he saw a side he preferred over the other, he'd aid in their assault by possessing the largest soldier he could find and using their body to mercilessly slaughter the enemy. If the body he possessed died, he shove the soul in body down to hell and jump to another and continue fighting. Once a battle was over, the souls of those who feed their wrathful desires and were un-devout fell to hell, falling to the circle Ira called his home. Ira had done this for numerous battles he choose, choosing to do so when the outcome would be bloody and the war long winded. The number of souls he would drag down with him were a good chunk of those who died, always losing some when the soldiers or people were devout in faith or could resist the urge of his curses. Over the 150 years, Ira reaped the rewards with his tactic from bloody battles such as those in World War II, The Korean War, the Gautamalan Civil War, The Ethiopian Civil war, The Gulf War, Somali Civil War, The first Ivorian War, The Iraq War, First Magical War, Second Korean War, Maji Rights Revolutions, and The First Contact War (A war that occurred when the demons and angels on Earth first made contact with each other and disputes cause fighting to commence. The war ended with intervention by humans and a diplomatic end to the war was reached. This was one war that Ira fought in as a demon, but was unhappy with it's end). By the year 2087 (250 years spent as a fiend in hell), Ira was recognized by uppers in Hell and was given the title of "Wrath, the Fifth Deadly Sin" by the former owner of the title. He was renowned by all those in the Circle he resided, and to uphold his title continued his work as well as that of the work of a deadly sin. 50 years later, Wrath was still holding the title. However it was this year (2137) that Wrath would find himself out in the countryside in Hungary, Europe. His trip up to Earth was easier than usual, a old demonic blade having been found in a cave below a field. When Wrath emerged he found a older man in the cave, a husband who seemed devout in Christianity. Wrath grinned as he scared the man, towering over him. He let out a scream at the man, the husband screaming back as he plunged his demonic soul into him and possessed him. It was always a bit harder to possess devout Christians, but for a fiend of wrath's power it was possible. He returned to the home with the husband, seeing his wife, son, and dog. Wrath would slowly take the man's sanity, eventually possessing him completely and kill the rest of the family. It was a hobby of his, per say, something different from fighting wars and Hell's work. For several weeks, Wrath ate away at the man's sanity till his cover was blown by a trip to Sunday morning Church. It was one of the only things the fiend couldn't combat, and he sought to completely to destroy his sanity by seclusion and lack of food. A week went by till a knock came at the door, Wrath knowing nothing of what was happening. Eventually the sound of others climbing the steps met his ears, Wrath looking out the window to see the man's family standing outside. The next thing he knew, the door blew in of the hinges and in walked in two men, one older and one younger. On instinct, the man hunched in the corner as the two began to talk to him. Wrath heard the man's name spoken said and hastely possessed the man, making himself welcome by stretching the man's neck in a loud crack. Wrath grabbed the axe next to him, and heard the man continue talk to him, saying things like 'hear to help'. Burying the axe deep into the wall, the fiend possessed man stood up and turned his head towards them. They were of the church, exorcist, or at least one of them looked it. Wrath smiled on the inside as he saw the fun in this, and would teach them. "You CaN HeLp THiS MaN NO MORE!" he yelled at them harshly and growlishly. The older man held up a crucifix up higher and crossed his chest, the younger one now talking to him, calling him a spirit and telling him he did not belong here. Wrath was angry now, turning the possessed man towards them with axe in hand. "SpiRIT?! I am No PuNY Spirit! I am the DEMON You HuManS rely on in War!" the Fiend shouted, letting out a howl as he slung the axe out the window as it shattered. He jumped from the window, hitting the ground as several bones broke. It didn't stop him, getting off the ground as he charged the family. The family yelled his name, the dog barking. Wrath didn't stop, jumping at the dog and grabbing it by the neck as he sprinted off towards the cave with the sword. Diving into the cave, Wrath in his possessed body took the dog in his hand and snapped it's neck, taking a bite as he starting eating the dog. He would regain his strength and kill the exorcist when they arrived. Not a few minutes later the two arrived, prepared. Wrath turned to them and dropped what was left of the dog. "You continue to pursue me, you exorcist never learn." he growled, more serious. "You would think that, but several centuries of sorcery may speak for itself." the younger one shot back. "But Sorcery is the devil's work as told by the church, which means your sins will make you taste delicious!" Wrath retorted, firing something from it's hand at the older one. It struck sending him flying back into the wall. This angered the younger exorcist, casting something at him as the fiend was shoved to the wall. the boy walked over and pulled the sword from ground, holding it to Wrath's throat. He laughed, showing no fear from the blade. The old man was up now, walking over to where the Wrath was pinned to the wall. He had looked at the younger on in approval, and began chanting an exorcism. The Fiend let out a cry, hushedly laughing as he fought through the pain. He continued to laugh, stopping as he yelled "ThaT WoN'T WORK!" at the two exorcist. Wrath lashed out as he blasted the older one again, knocking him down. The young one didn't hesitate, stabbing Wrath through his shoulder as he continued the exorcism where it was left off. "I ToLD YOU, ThaT WoN'T Wo-AAHHHH" the fiend tried to retort, cut short as he became affected by a sorcery from the exorcist pinning him. He could make out some of the words, they weren't just words of exorcism but words of sealing. Wrath cried out, waling in pain as he coughed up blood and fire. He looked at the young exorcist, letting a bloody grinn form on the wrinkled face of the man possessed. "If I am sealed.....so be it, but you shall shoulder the burden you toll by this act!" the fiend screamed at the boy, then began chanting a curse to bind the blade pinning him to the boy. The boy didn't seem affected by what he was chanting, still going with the exorcism and sealing. Wrath finished his words first, the blade now dripping of black fire, then the exorcist who with his final words made the fiend screech. He felt the pull of the sealing spell, stronger than any spell cast on him. Contempt with what would follow, the fiend let the spell pull him from the husband and into the blade. Wrath opened his eyes to see a nothingness, knowing exactly where he was. He felt a yank, imagining it was the blade being freed from the body. As the fiend let his powers roam, he sensed another mind. Curious, he extended his consciousness towards it and found he was starting at the scene from the young exorcist. Wrath would have smiled something evil if he could, yelling at the boy in his mind. I Told you of the burden you would toll, now you have to share your life with me! ''"Who are you demon! Speak thy name!" the boy yelled. ''The fiend you sealed to the blade, you may know me better as Wrath, the fifth deadly sin. Wrath could tell what the boy was thinking, that couldn't believe what he was hearing, that there was no way something like this had happened. "A burden ay? Well, I can play the same game." the boy said, reaching over and grabbing the blade. "I'll be sure to be a burden for you too." The fiend watched as the boy, whose named seemed to be Aldridge, stood back up, gripping the blade without a word. The older man, who was the boy's Grandfather, had already patched the husband up as good as he could, calling over to Aldridge if he was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine Granddad. Here, let me help you" The boy made his way over, helping his grandfather hoist the husband out of the hole and back to the farm. Several months had passed after Wrath was sealed to the blade, and the blade bound to Aldridge. He had scoured his mind for memories, and learned all he could about Aldridge, though the boys mental resistance to him was admirable. He had learned of Aldridge's lifestyle and routines, and soon found that being bound to the blade meant he was stuck. No way to return to Hell. Wrath despised Aldridge at first, finding the boy annoying as to how opposite he was in, but he eventually was able to talk tolerate him. The two got on each other's nerves, but eventually a consensus was made between to two to help each other. As neither knew what they could do when they worked cohesively, Aldridge researched into bound spirits, eventually finding books about Guardian spirits and how they can share powers, and how the bound spirit can become physical in appearance, giving Wrath some ways of contacting Hell. After more months of training, Aldridge and Wrath had gotten a basis of how to share powers. Two years passed and Wrath was helping Aldridge make his name known. The two had become powerful allies, though maybe not always trustworthy. The two had made a name for themselves, and for what came next, the Scaffeld family had thought of for Aldridge. At their request, Aldridge applied to Osaka Gakuin, a high school where even someone like Aldridge could continue schooling and bring aid to those in Japan. Wrath was content with the decision, a little sick of Britain. Aldridge was accepted to the school, and with some help getting there, he and Wrath made it to Japan to attend Osaka Gakuin. Trivia * Ira is Latin for "wrath" * Ira, while sounding like an odd name for a 1810's, is actually a common name according to censuses of the time. Category:Demon Category:Guardian Spirit Category:Accepted Character Category:Male Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Cardinal Sin